Amidst Demons and Angels
by Gemini Adore
Summary: I am currently working on updating this story..its kind of hard when you lost where you were going...but hopefully soon we'll have more...in the meantime enjoy my new story, soon to be posted!
1. Emerge From the Waters

Amidst Demons and Angels ~an Inu Yasha fic~ The usual disclaimer~if the characters of Inu Yasha were my works, I'd be getting paid. So no they aren't mine.  
  
~Warning: some chapters in this story contain mild sex, foul language, and violence. If it offends you, don't read any further.  
  
~Chapter One~Emerge from the Waters  
  
The air had grown cold, the sky dark. Sesshomaru, thought to be dead by many, sat alone on a hill over-looking a patch of dead trees and barren earth. 'Hideki,' he thought rather sadly. It was strange how he, a full blooded demon, had come to find a love such as this. He was cruel and cold hearted, yet somewhere inside of him was a glimmer of soul, a faint touch of true heart. She had a strange effect on him. The keeper of the Oni. His one and only. After she had disappeared he had become darker than ever, yet he still searched for her, through all his journeys, he looked for his cursed love. 'How ironic,' he thought. 'Inu Yasha, the worthless half breed finds a new love and expects to keep her. How sad. I will see an end to that.' He stood and walked to the east, following his instincts. His heart was bitter and revenge would be sweet. Watching Inu Yasha's face break as Kagome died. To see his own kin suffer like he filled him with satisfaction. "Don't worry,"he murmured, "all will end well. You'll die too, brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and sat up. It had gotten a bit colder. He looked down to Kagome. She was still asleep, snugly under the thick woven blanket, using his hamaka as a nightgown. He smiled. It looked good on her. Better actually. It was loose and flowed slightly. Just enough to delude one into thinking she was a princess of some sort. Not that she was. There was no way she was or ever would be a princess of any sort. He smiled at the thought and leaned over her, carefully brushing a small strand of hair away from her face. How peaceful she looked. So beautiful. It still was new to him, loving her. It had taken a lot to get over Kikyo's death...but he had hadn't he? He was positive, he loved Kagome after all. A small sliver of light fell into the room, illuminating the steel blade of the Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha stared at it for a moment. The Tetsusaiga, his father's blade. Only second to the Oni. A mysterious blade the Oni was, hardly any saw it and if they did they rarely lived. Sesshomaru had once been in love with the mysterious girl who wielded the Oni, but he wasn't sure what had happened.  
  
He sighed and stood up, stepping out into the damp night air. The sky hung heavy and the air clung to him like a blanket. Inu Yasha sucked in the cold night and let out a long sigh. Something wasn't right...he could feel it. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome's sleepy voice startled him and he twirled around. She stood beside him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. His hamaka had slid off one of her shoulders and he stared at her bare skin, almost enchanted by the sight. She yawned and looked out over the vast forest, seeming lost in another world. He watched her for a moment. "Um..Kagome?" "Hmm?" "What are you staring at?" "The stars."she said softly, so soft he hardly heard her. "Why?" he asked looking up at them. There they were, glittering like a thousands grains of sand. "They look like they always do." He sniffed. Kagome shook her head."No...at home, there is so much light from the city, you can hardly see them." She sighed and wandered to the edge of the porch. Inu Yasha followed her and together they sat down, each staring at the sky. "What makes them so special Kagome?" "They just are Inu Yasha. Don't you see how each one glows so bright? It's the love some one has for some one else. When that love fades, so does the star."  
  
She pointed to the far northern sky where a falling star shot into view before fading. Inu Yasha's ears pricked and he looked at Kagome wide eyed. "How did you know that would happen?" She laughed softly. "Lucky guess." She reached over and took his hand. They sat together in the silence of midnight, watching the stars above them. Suddenly Kagome felt chilled. "Inu Yasha," she whispered. He looked at her startled. "What is it?" She shook her head. "I..I don't know. I feel a presence here. One that doesn't belong!" Inu Yasha stood and and sniffed the air. She was right. There was something there. He ran inside and emerged with the Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, go inside."  
  
She shook her head. "NO WAY! I am not letting you have all the fun!" She glowered at him. Inu Yasha began walking into the forest, Kagome hot at his heels. What was it? What was it they felt and smelled? Kagome could only hope it wasn't a demon. The two of them left the safety of the house and walked slowly towards the woods. A mist swirled around the base of the trees, giving them an omniously darker look. Kagome gulped and inched closer to Inu Yasha. He looked down at her, his eyes showed his disapproval of her coming but he said nothing. The feeling grew stronger with each step. They entered the woods and followed the path deeper inside. Leaves rustled to the left of them, a bird fluttered overhead. Silence resumed and they kept walking in the darkness. They stopped at the edge of a pond. The water glowed, the mist floating above it glittered. Inu Yasha frowned. He felt that this is where they should be, but there was nothing here. Unless.....  
  
He peered into the water,its icy blue depths showed nothing. Suddenly bubbles began rising to the surface. A glimmer of gold light flashed around under the surface. He jumped back. "Kagome!Get.." She had already run passed him and dove in. "Ka-KAGOME!!" He reached out and gasped as she disappeared under the water. The entire pond was now bubbling. He gritted his teeth, ready to jump in after her, when she resurfaced. She had her arms around a girl with flowing pink hair...and ears like a cat. Kagome swam to the edge with one hand, dragging the girl behind her. Inu Yasha pulled tham both out of the water and layed the unconcious girl down on the ground. He turned and grabbed Kagome, pulling her to him. "What's wrong with you? Jumping in like that..." The bubbling stopped and a glint of silver flew up into the air. They jumped out of the way and the silver landed on the ground next to the girl. Inu Yasha stared at it. It was a sword, a thin silver blade with a design in the middle...pink cherry blossoms. He looked at the girl. The presence was surely hers. Kagome poked the girl's body. "Is she ok?" Inu Yasha shook his head. "Lets take her back."  
  
She nodded and stood up. Inu Yasha lifted the girl onto his shoulder and began walking. Kagome grabbed the sword and they headed back to the village. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ 'I'm breathing...Am I alive?...Has it been fifity two years already?' Every thing in view was blurred. She was wrapped in a thick soft blanket, in a warm house. She struggled to speak, but only a small gurgle came out. A face floated into view. "Hush now. You'll be ok." A girl's voice. She closed her eyes and sleep took over.  
  
Kagome sat by the sleeping girl, comforting her when she tried to awaken. They had brought her back, dried her off and put her in pajamas. She wasn't ready to be awake. She was weak. Kagome wondered how she had ended up in the pond. She turned suddenly. The girl was sitting up. "Oh!Your awake!"  
  
She smiled and poured a small glass of water, handing it to the girl. The girl drank slowly, then sat there in silence for a few minutes. She looked up to Kagome. "Thank you,"she said softly. Kagome smiled and put her hands in her lap. "I was hoping you would be ok. Inu Yasha was pretty worried too."  
  
The girl dropped the glass,her face in shock."Inu..Yasha?"  
  
Kagome turned to her. The girl's face was twisted in pain. She reached out for Kagome. "Where did you find me?"she asked tearfully. Kagome blinked. "Uh...a pond in the forest. Who are you? You seem to freak each other out."  
  
The girl lowered her eyes and tears landed on her cheek. "I am Hideki, keeper of the Oni."  
  
~A beautiful begining, ne? Well please review and more on the way. Ja ne!~ 


	2. Memories Resurfaced

~Disclaimer:The characters of this story are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. With the exception of original characters. Thank you~  
  
Chapter Two: Memories Resurfaced  
  
'It was raining that day. I should have died. My blood covered the hands of the man I loved. So red...the rain made it run pink down his kimono. I've never forgotten the look on his face. How he fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness as my world turned gray. I should have died. However, the beast that devoured my body also envoured my soul...therefore allowing me to heal and become sustained of his power till I could be reborn. Thus, when he died...my body became entrapped in the pond he drank from...and there I remained until this day....  
  
Hideki sat staring into the fire, her eyes glazed. Kagome sat across from her, pale with what she had just heard. 'She was killed by the one she loved..how awful!' Kagome thought to herself. The fire crackled and popped, small embers floated upward. Hideki snapped to attention, blinking for a moment before focusing on Kagome.  
  
"Ummm...Kagome? Where is Inu Yasha?" Hideki stood slowly, still a little weak from having slept so long. Kagome stood as well, clearing her throat. "He's um...I don't know. How about I find him? You just...stay here ok?" She walked outside and looked around, trying to find him. He was never there when she needed him, she had learned this first thing. The village children ran in circles, playing games with sticks. A few women sat by a large tub, washing laundry. Lady Kaede was up ahead,walking towards the fields. "Lady Kaede!!" Kagome raised a hand in greeting and ran to catch her. Kaede turned, smiling lightly. "Kagome. What is it child? Your friend doesn't look well enough to be walking yet." Kagome looked puzzled then turned, following Kaede's pointed hand and saw the Hideki had indeed followed her. She gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Hey!! You should be in bed, your still weak." Hideki wavered slighlty, then warded Kagome off. "No, I will find him myself."  
  
She stumbled on, sniffing the air and looking hard into the woods. She began to run, Kagome yelling and running after her. "Ngya!!!"she leaped in to the air, moving swiftly and deftly toward his scent. She lost Kagome easily enough, but now was faced with the pain she felt. "Ugh...damn!!" she cursed and landed hard beside a tree. She placed a hand to her side and grimaced in frustration. Her breath came in small bursts and low growls. "Well well...look what the cat drug in." She looked up wide eyed. "Inu Yasha...." She watched him jump down from his perch, straightening up in front of her. He was as tall as she was and still had the same soft face. His eyes had been hard once, but know they just held spite. She bit her lip and looked away.  
  
"Whats wrong Hideki? Thought you would come looking for me. You look positively joyous." He crossed his arms over his haori, his face lined with anger, but softened by joy. She could always tell by the look in his eyes if he was acting tough or being tough. "Yes, I did come looking for you, and nothing is wrong. I just didn't expect to be so sore." She grimaced and stretched a little. "Ugh...." Inu Yasha snarled a little, then offered her his hand.  
  
"Come on...come and sit down." She looked at his hand and took it, almost hesitantly. He helped her to sit on nearby tree, felled by the early winter rains. Hideki looked at him now, searching his eyes for any rememberance of past events. His eyes showed none. His cheeks turned pink under her searching gaze. "H-hey..what are you looking at me like that for?" He turned pinker and scowled. Hideki laughed at his being flustered. "Inu Yasha...I forgot how shy you get sometimes. I...I was just looking to see how much you've changed in all these years." She smiled then, trying to remember how they had parted ways. It was a bitty fuzzy still. Inu Yasha watched her for a moment, he remembered when she left., but he wondered if she did. She reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Kagome said you both found me in a pool of water. My body had been...sleeping." She looked down as she said this. He nodded. "Yes. It's true. We found you unconcious in the pond...you had been there for 52 years." She looked blankly at the trees in front of her, her hand slipping away from his. Memories cascaded back to her now. Like a sudden flash had snapped and she was the one being jarred.  
  
'I got up...it was cold. Inu Yasha was sleeping and I had been up thinking about him and Kikkyo. He loved her...whereas I loved him. I...felt it was in his best interests...to be with her, so I left...I kissed his sleeping form and told him I loved him...but he never woke up...and he never sought me..'  
  
Hideki sat in silent shock , staring into the trunk of a great elm, its bark knotted from numerous arrows and insects. Inu Yasha watched her, he knew she was remembering. 'What does she remember?' he thought. 'Does she remember abandoning me after telling me she loved me?' He looked away. 'Maybe...maybe I dreamed it? Maybe she never said she loved me...' He blanched for a moment then pulled his lips into a tight line. She certainly could have, but...did she? "Hideki," he said softly."I..." She smiled at him, a deeply saddened smile. "Inu Yasha...time has changed us all...I fell in love, as did you. We both lost love, and oddly enough...both of our loves ended our lives." she smiled at him, a hollow smile. His eyes grew wide, her words sinking in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." He looked at Hideki, his eye glittered with hatred. "Inu Yasha!!" A sudden crashing came from nearby trees. Kagome burst forth then, sticks caught in her hair. She had a small scratch across her cheek. Her frustration showed. They watched her for a minute, fighting the bush that had grabbed her sweater, then Inu Yasha grabbed her arm, pulling her free of the bush. Kagome looked at him, then saw Hideki.  
  
"Well...I was coming to tell you she took off, but it looks like she found you." Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha stood still, his face twitching. Hideki looked down at her hands. Kagome looked from one to the other, unsure of Inu Yasha's actions. "Inu Yasha?" she asked softly. She drew back a little bit, looking to Hideki. "What did you do?" she asked the other girl. Inu Yasha clenched his fist. "Hideki...did I hear you right? You said...Sesshoumaru killed you?" His face tightened and twitched, his eyes burned. Kagome paled. 'So thats whats wrong...Sesshoumaru killed Hideki so long ago...and it upsets him.' Hideki looked to her dear friend and nodded silently. She stood and looked towards the blue, sky and whispered, "Yes, Sesshoumaru took my life. I will not be at peace until I have my revenge."  
  
~Well...now we venture towards finding Sesshoumaru...what else will we find. Next chapter...Hatsue,the Demon Controling Witch~ 


	3. Hatsue the Demon Controlling Witch

~Disclaimer: It remains the same. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. So there.~  
  
~Chapter Three: Hatsue the Demon Controlling Witch  
  
The night air formed a thick fog in the forest. Demons awoke, one after another, and roamed for souls to feast upon. A lone figure stood at the top of a high hill, watching the awakenings. "Yes that's it,"a female voice purred. "Arise and come to me, you pathetic lost souls." She released an orange stone and it shot into the darkened trees, finding itself a victim. Some lowly demon for it to control. The moon shone for a minute on the figure. She laughed and in an instant was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been wandering aimlessly for a few days now. Rin,Jaken......Hideki. They were all gone. He wondered if he would ever find Rin and Jaken again. They had been hopelessly devoted to him. He was their idol and hero, time and time again. He was also their punisher and provider. Sometimes he wished he could find Hideki again. It was hard to accept her death, the terms of it. Whatever had possessed him to do such a thing, he didn't know. Some force other than his own nature, he knew that much. The weather was turning cold. Not like it mattered. All he did was wonder around his lands, hoping for some sort of an answer. He felt a strangeness the night before, almost like he could feel Hideki's presence. Certainly it was a ridiculous wanting that caused him to feel that way. He had snorted at the idea. It was sad really that he, Sesshoumaru, would want something so bad that he would even recognize human emotion of want...and love. After her death he pushed most of them aside, spare what little bit he held for Rin and yes, even Jaken. He sighed deeply, almost remorsely and settled down under a tree to rest awhile. Looking up at the sky, he then realized where he had unconsciously sat. Under a cherry tree. Just like when she was alive....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stirred restlessly. Inu Yasha had been silent most of the evening, ever since they had returned from the forest. It disturbed her to see him so...upset. She had never seen him like this, his whole being in turmoil over what was right and what was crossing the line. He had let go of his hatred of his brother and killing him wasn't right. He knew. But...helping avenge a senseless death seemed right. But was it? What course of action should they take? She tossed and turned, debating it all. "Kagome." She sat up, looked over her shoulder. Inu Yasha was awake. He sat staring into the dying embers of the fire, his face emotionless. Impassive. Slowly she moved towards him, sitting only inches away.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she murmured, reaching out for him. He pulled away and shook his head. "I know what your thinking, and the answer is no." "No? I..." "You were thinking what WE should do. Right?"  
  
She sat silently. He nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. Only...this time it isn't about us. Its about me, my brother, and my dearest friend. I can't let you interfere. It isn't your place. I'm not going to put you in danger any longer."  
  
Kagome stared at him, knowing she would upset him with what she had to say. He looked at her now and smiled. "I know what your going to say too. How we've done so much together and you wouldn't be in harms way. But...Kagome...this really isn't your fight to fight." They both sat in the growing darkness, neither moving or speaking. After a long time, he heard a small sniffle. It tore at his heart and he reached for her, wrapping her in his arms. Her body shook as she cried silent tears. She knew he was right and couldn't find the words to say how she felt. All she could do was cry into his haori and mutter that she would respect his wishes. He pressed his mouth to her hair and whispered a thank you. They stayed like that well into the early morning hours. Kagome fell asleep and Inu Yasha laid her on her mat. He sat then, watching her sleep, hoping she truly did understand and maybe would go home for awhile.  
  
Hideki lay in an adjoining room, keeping utterly still. She had heard what they had said and hoped Inu Yasha's words held truth. Hoping Kagome would yield to them. She didn't need to risk herself. Not when Inu Yasha loved her so much. Who knew what Sesshoumaru would do to them. She sighed softly and tears stung her eyes. Angrily she blinked at them, trying to block the memory that was invading her conscious. The first time she met him...she had been fighting a larger demon, trying to keep from becoming his bride. The demon had her in his mouth and she was struggling to keep his jaws open. Then came Sesshoumaru. He had been amused. She, not thinking that it was funny, began cursing at him angrily. "Your next, you son of a bitch!!" she had growled. He shook his head. "Do you wish for help or not?" he had asked. And she had said yes. In a matter of seconds he had cut the beast down and freed her from it's sticky jaws. To her chagrin, she was soaked in spit. Yet...Sesshoumaru had smiled and asked her name. She told him and he started to leave. "Hey wait!!Whats yours?" "Sesshoumaru. The lord of the Western lands." He smiled and in that moment, something inside her boiled and she knew she would love him endlessly. And she did. Even now...despite all her harbored hatred and anger, she loved him endlessly without doubt. And it was driving her mad, trying to decide if vengeance was really that important. All she really wanted was a reason...there had to be a reason. She wiped at the tears in frustration. How weak...crying over such simple memories. But then...she had always been that way. Easy to cry. Sometimes she had cursed herself for showing weakness. But he had told her it wasn't a weakness. "Its an emotion that you happen to have a lot of." He smiled at her in his simple way. She sighed softly and rolled over, keeping quiet. She could sense Kagome's breathing pattern...she was asleep. Inu Yasha, however, was awake. She listened carefully as he laid Kagome down and moved to sit by the wall. She closed her eyes. "Inu Yasha..."she murmured softly.  
  
He lifted his head, his ears twitched. Hideki was awake. He should have known. Quickly he stood and moved silently into her room. In the soft morning light he saw her, curled into a fetal position. "Hideki?" She lifted her head and smiled. "Yes, I am awake. Come here for a moment...please?" He nodded and sat at the edge of the mat, careful of her feet. She sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling. "Inu Yasha...did you mean it? Everything you said?" she asked in a soft voice. He nodded, "Yes, I did." In the dark she smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I'm glad, Kagome should be too." "Why should she be glad? She wants to help and I just...it isn't the place for her to be," he sighed heavily. Hideki nodded slowly. She knew what he meant. Two youkai and a hanyou, settling unfinished business. It was no place for a human. She didn't want Kagome to get hurt either, or to see what might be the outcome. If Inu Yasha were to get hurt, how would Kagome deal with it? The room grew lighter as the sun began climbing over the horizon and the two of them sat lost in their own thoughts. Soon she would set out to retrieve Oni. They had left her in the words, neither knowing that the blade was so important. A bad feeling was forming in her stomach. Inu Yasha was watching her. She could tell. "What is it?" she asked softly. He shook his head. He knew she would go for Oni. It was her blade, her protector. Her only tangible thing from her mother. Her destiny. Just as Tetsusaiga was his. "I was just thinking. Maybe I should go with you to get Oni. I know you haven't given it much thought but...with it being unguarded at the moment, it's possible several youkai are seeking it."  
  
She nodded. "Yes I know," she murmured. She smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary to go with me. I can defend myself." With that said she lay down and closed her eyes. Just a little sleep then she would go.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned but knew she meant what she said. She wouldn't listen to reason either. 'I'll just have to follow her,' he thought and silently moved back to Kagome's side, waiting for Hideki to go.  
  
They woke later that morning and Hideki promptly dressed and set out into the forest. Inu Yasha followed at a safe distance. She walked further, sniffing and looking until she found the spot. "Ah. Finally my dear trusted friend. I have returned to you," she whispered. Her hand closed around the hilt and a soft light glowed around her. He stayed hidden behind the trees. Hideki's power surged from the blade back into her body in wild waves of light, her hair flowing around her. Inu Yasha felt something bump his side and he turned slightly, only to find an awe struck Kagome. "Damn it. What are you doing?" he hissed. She turned to him and crouched lower. "I had a feeling," she said softly. He started to yell at her but the light faded and Hideki was watching them. They stared at her embarrassed for following her. Nobody said anything. As they sat there, a cold chill passed over them. "I don't like that," Hideki said slowly and turned, looking around in the foliage. The sky grew dark and a low chuckle was heard. Inu Yasha stood, claws extended.  
  
"Just who the hell are you and what do you want?" he growled. "Show yourself!!" Kagome scooted further behind a tree and watched in anticipation. Hideki stood beside Inu Yasha, her sword tilted in her hand.  
  
"Yes, show yourself." she said in a cold voice. Things remained silenty. Then a swirl of wind surrounded them and a woman in long black robes appeared. On her robes was a design in deep blue and edged in gold. Her black hair was braided many times and tied with pale blue silk scarves. Her eyes were a deep green, her lips a small red pout, smooth white skin and she wore a lot of gold jewelry. Beside her was a small girl in a similar black robe, only the designs on the childs were a fiery orange color. Her hair was piled in two neat buns and many beads hung in loops from her head. The child's eyes held a blank stare. Kagome stared at her and gasped. It was Rin, the little human that Sesshoumaru had shown compassion to. She couldn't believe it. The woman smiled and lifted one hand out.  
  
"Give me that blade child," she murmured. "I don't wish to see you suffer."  
  
Hideki snarled. Who did this woman think she was? She pointed the blade at her. "I think not," she growled. "This blade is mine and is not meant for anyone else. You shan't have it."  
  
The woman shrugged and chuckled again.  
  
"Have it your way," she said softly. "I can destroy you easily enough."  
  
Inu Yasha stepped forward and glared at the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "Tell me! I will kill you myself." The woman looked at him and thought for a moment before backing away. In a blinding flash, she and the child disappeared.  
  
"I am Hatsue, controller of demons. Remember that for I will return one day."  
  
And with that she was gone. The three stood in a strange silence. A demon controller? What could she want? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped awake. He could feel it again. Hideki's presence. Could it be possible? In any form, he must find her. If she existed in this realm, he would find her. Ask her forgiveness for something he could not control. She must understand. He loved her and he couldn't have killed her with such little remorse. Slowly he stood and began walking. 'I'll find you,' he thought. 'No matter what it takes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well thats chapter three. I am begining to form brain freeze and it sucks so...please dont be to harsh. 


	4. The Search for The Great Demon Lord and ...

~Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the characters herein. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.~  
  
Chapter Four: The Search for the Great Demon Lord and The Discovery of The Truth  
  
The three of them sat in Lady Kaede's hut, staring into the fire. Appearently many had heard or seen the horrors that Hatsue had inflicted.  
  
"She controls demons through the power of a jewel. The jewel of the black moon. It has power to steal souls and replace them with a controling fiend. The fiend in her mind. She has destroyed cities and people and demons alike." Kaede closed her eyes as she spoke and looked at her hands.  
  
The others looked at her, shocked at what they heard.  
  
"So she controls demons to get what she wants?" Inu Yasha mused. "I can see that this might be difficult, But what I want to know is why is that human my brother took in with her? Is it possible she killed Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Hideki snapped her head up, eyes wide and looked at Inu Yasha with a hurt in her eyes. Anger crossed her face for a moment and she stood, trembling. "He would never...I mean never...be taken down by someone so weak," she hissed.  
  
Tears stung her eyes and she stormed out of the hut. They sat in silence, staring after her.  
  
Kagome stood slowly. "Inu Yasha..."  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. Kaede sighed.  
  
"It would seem that despite her hatred she still loves him."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at her in surprise, uncertain to how Kaede knew of that. Kaede shook her head. "Go after her Inu Yasha. She may not realize the potential danger of Hatsue."  
  
He nods and goes to the door, Kagome behind him. Kaede sighs and looks to the fire. "May they make this journey in peace."  
  
Hideki fought tears as she gathered her things from their hut. Anger swelled in her and memories of a wonderous love antagonized her. Sesshoumaru reaching for her hand, sleeping in his fluffy wrap, his eyes when he kissed her. "DAMNIT!!" she cried and slammed a fist into the ground. Her bag was packed and she stood, heaving it to her shoulder. As she turned to storm out of the room, she came face to face with Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing? I'm...I'm leaving now." She tried to push past them, but Inu Yasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"You aren't going alone." He glared at her, matching her own glare.  
  
"Le me go!" she pulled her arm away and turned, heading out the door.  
  
Kagome started throwing clothes and supplies into a bag. "Come on...we'll sniff her out."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her and then to the door. He groaned. He hadn't wanted Kagome involved in this, but he knew he needed her help...for now.  
  
"Come on then. Let's go." He took the bag from her and together they set off after Hideki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the woods, nearly four miles from the village Inu Yasha stayed at. He felt her presence more here. "Can it really be?" he murmured. He could smell her scent even. As he stood, trying to reason with himself, the sky grew dark. A cold wind crept up and he narrowed his eyes, looking behind him. A small figure appeared, moving slowly in front of a larger form. As they grew nearer, he found himself in shock."...Rin..." he murmured. The young girl stood there in finely decorated robes. Her eyes held a blank, cold stare. She showed no recognition of him. The larger figure appeared, a woman. She struck him as familiar. His eyes widened. "Hatsue..." he growled. "What have you done to the child?"  
  
Hatsue laughed and looked to Rin.  
  
"What haven't I done? That girl was pathetic, the way she fawned over you. Now she knows true power."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes sparkled with anger. He clenched his fist tightly and chuckled.  
  
"Well...big words from someone I will tear apart," he said in a low voice.  
  
Hatsue waved a hand at him, dismissing his behavior.  
  
"Considering how easily I once controlled you. I don't believe it's possible for you to even hurt me."  
  
His eyes opened wide and he gaped at her.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
She smiled at him,her eyes glittered darkly.  
  
"I took possesion of your soul and wielded your body to do my bidding. You killed that little wench demon, Hideki, and basically gave me this little girl for my own uses." She laughed, as if it were hilarious.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned pale. 'Is it possible? Did she really bring me to kill Hideki with my own hands?'  
  
He swallowed and looked back at her, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"We'll see about that!!" he hissed as he lunged at her. Hatsue said nothing, but stepped back and Rin stood in front of her. He had to force himself to stop, slamming his fist into the ground to avoid hitting her.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
He looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of her true form. There was none. Hatsue chuckled and started to float into the sky, Rin beside her.  
  
"One day, you will be part of our little army. Oh yes. You shall see."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood rooted on the ground, staring up after them. He said nothing, letting it all sink in. After they disappeared, he still stood. It was silent for a moment, nothing stirred.  
  
Then a loud snap caught his attention, a rustling in the trees. He turned towards it, only to gasp in shock. Hideki, his Hideki, alive and breathing. Shock was written all over her face as well. They stood staring at each other, neither moving or speaking. Just staring into each others eyes. Unsure of what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha raced through the trees, Kagome on his back. She clung to him keeping her head low.  
  
"Do you smell her?" she leaned close to his ear and asked loudly, so he could hear her.  
  
His ears twitched and he nodded. "I smell her alright," he muttered as he dodged deeper into the woods.  
  
'Thats not all I smell,' he thought and burst through an opening in the trees. As he landed he looked up to see what he had wished wasn't the case. Kagome gaped in shock and stepped to the ground. "Sesshoumaru!?" she whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and stood, his hand on Tetsusaiga. Hideki and Sesshoumaru both looked at them then to each other. Hideki lifted her hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha, keep your distance. This no longer concerns you," she said in a low voice, her eyes trained on Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha twitched and shook his fist at his side, saying nothing. Kagome, silent, stood watching them all, not sure of what to do anymore.  
  
'She still loves him. It's in her eyes,' she thought.  
  
She placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. He looked at her.  
  
"This is between them. We need to back off."  
  
His ears twitched. "What!? I will not let him hurt her again!!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" Kagome looked at him with a stern look.  
  
He stuttered for a moment then looked to his brother and his friend, seeing the confusion in both of thier faces. He shook his head.  
  
"If he swings at her...he's dead," he muttered and the two of them moved back into the trees, watching, waiting.  
  
~Well...another chapter. Kind of short, but hopefully a good one. Next up: A Long Awaited Truth and The Battle Between Lovers. See ya soon! LOL~ 


	5. The Battle Between Lovers

~Disclaimer: Stating the usual that only non-original Inu Yasha characters are mine. The -original cast belong to thier original creator, Rumiko Takahashi-san!!! I think we should work together ne?~  
  
Chapter Five:The Long Awaited Truth and The Battle Between Lovers  
  
Hideki found herself unable to move, barely able to breathe. Here he was, in his flesh and blood, ready for her, yet...she was unmoving. Out ofthe corner of her eye she could see Inu Yasha and Kagome, both waiting on Sesshoumaru to make a move, but the great youkai lord stood still, a strange look upon his face. What was it? Was it...shock? Sorrow? Or was it...pain? The wind made the only sound, barely stirring around the still bodies in its path.  
  
He spoke to her, his voice low and cracked, "Hideki...." The word hung in the air for a mere moment. Shattering the pure silence, but releasing the heavy, suffocating feeling she felt. She blinked, uncertain of what to read of that. "Sesshoumaru, "she replied, her voice wavering. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed. "How dare you. How dare you call to me like nothing is wronged between us!!! I should slay you with my own hands," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped back, not sure what to think of her words or sudden actions, but he refused to be talked to in this tone of voice. He narrowed his eyes as well. "What is this? A sudden decision to slay one such as myself? YOU could not do such a thing."  
  
Anger tinted her vision and she extended her claws. "You bastard...slaying me and our child!!That is nothing to want revenge for?" Anger enveloped her and she ran, blinded by tears and bitterness, towards her victim. She swung madly, missing as he leapt aside.  
  
"I think not," he said in a low tone, and brought his fist across her back. The blow sent her towards a thick grove of trees to one side of the clearing. She scrambled to set her feet into the trunks and leaped back in rebound. "I won't die so easily this time!!" she cried. Her claws glimmered and a pink hue set around them. "SAKURA DAIKKOSU!!" Ribbons of deep scarlett poison laced with razor edged blossoms cut through the air towards Sesshoumaru. He smirked and dodged the attack with grace. The ribbons barely caught the edge of his kimono, leaving small singe marks. He frowned in distaste at the marks made. She was serious and it was time to deal with her seriously. "If this is your wish." His voice was low and cold. She matched his glare one hundred percent and took fighting stance. "I will spill your blood," she hissed vehemently. His hand at his hilt, he pulled Toukaijin and rushed her. She freed Oni from her own sheath just in the nick of time. The swords clashed with a fierceness and the two stood, locked in a battle of blades. Growls and the slight grinding sound of metal against metal.  
  
Back at the edge of the clearing Kagome had a grip on Inu Yasha's robes. "If you get into this I swear I will go home and never come back!!" She gave him a steely glare and even though he knew she was bluffing, he stayed. For her...and for Hideki's sake. As well as their own. He couldn't always be the hero. This was their fight, and for once he decided to stand down. But inside, his heart and stomached coiled in anger. He clenched his fists and growled, but did nothing.  
  
Toukaijin was beganing to weaken against Oni's force. Sesshoumaru frowned at this, he was losing ground. Most displeasing. Hideki felt it and only pushed harder against his blade. With options running out, the crafty youkai lord took quick advantage of the situation, turning it towards his side. In a split second he moved to the right, allowing her to push forward, but without any guard to her body. He thrust foward, his claws sinking deep into her flesh. She cried out as he cut her shoulder. Off balance now, she spun in a circle before hitting the ground. "You bastard!" she yelled, struggling to her feet.  
  
With her still being off guard, he advanced once more, taking her throat into his hand and lifting her off the ground. His fist closed in, her air supply grew short. A small gag escaped her throat and tears formed in her eyes. Her fists had automatically gripped his arm when he lifted her, but now she let go. In a small, strangled voice she spoke to him. "And this is it....once more...you prove to me that my heart means nothing...you never loved me did you?...I should...have...learned the first time..." Her tears spilled freely down her cheeks. "Do it then...end my life for good. I wish not to be alive any longer...."  
  
Kagome herself teared up and sank to the ground. Hideki had done the bravest and saddest thing. Inu Yasha stood still, his face red with anger. But then, they noticed his brother's face had begun to twitch. 'Is it possible,' Kagome thought, 'that Sesshoumaru does actually love her?'  
  
Sesshoumaru had indeed heard Hideki's words. SLowly he released her until she fell to the ground. He stood still and looked down at her. She grasped her throat and sucked at the air she now had. Her eyes looked up into his, questioning.  
  
"You are very wrong Hideki Alucra Maru." He turned and walked toward the deep forest, into the darkness. Hideki lay there, shocked at his using her full name, the name she was given as well as his suffix. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him. "Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
Her eyes became red and she was surround by wind and pink bursts of energy. Her body took its true form and she followed him into the woods. Sensing her approach, Sesshoumaru took his true form as well. Quickly he leapted into the air,flipping himself to face her. He lashed out with huge claws and a horrid growl, missing her on purpose. Hideki sat and lay her head on her paws, showing she did not wish to fight. The great youkai beast stepped forth, breathing on her face before grunting in irritation. He took his human form again and turned his back on her once more. Almost instantly, Hideki took her human form as well and followed.  
  
"What did you mean then?" she asked, her voice cracked on the verge of tears. He turned to her and held her gaze for an instant. "I meant that you were wrong. I loved you then, I loved you for the fifty- two years you were gone, and seeing you here I know that I still love you now. Obviously you can't see that, but bitterness has blinded you. You do not know the circumstances of your death. What you remember is my own hand drawing your blood, ending your life, but I, now I know the truth. Do you not remember that night? Were those my eyes? Was that my scent? If you knew me, truely, you would have noticed my eyes were blank, my scent was wrong and you would have known that I would never, even in death, wish for your demise. Especially by my own hand."  
  
Hideki stared at him, soft sobs wrenching from her chest. "Sesshoumaru...if you love me, then tell me. What happened to me and our child?" She sank to her knees, despair overwhelming her. He felt a small tug on his heart, the urge to go to her and he pulled back. His eyes trained to the ground at his feet. "A woman, no a witch, by the name of Hatsue. She admitted to me that she controlled me in order to end your life and is most displeased that you are now alive. Hideki..." He looked at her. "I do love you. I wish for all that time back, but it is you who needs to decide what is more important. Hatred or love. You know where to find me."  
  
He stepped forward, kneeling in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him, speechlessly. A smile flickered across his mouth and he placed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. His eyes locked on hers. "I will wait for you," he said softly and with that said, he lifted into the sky, headed home to wait her decision.  
  
~Well that is the end of chapter five. Pretty nasty fighting. Well...pretty mild. ^_^ Anyways, read and review. Thanx!! Next chapter: Mending The Pieces. Ja ne!! 


	6. Mending The Pieces

~The usual DISCLAIMER: Inu Yasha and all the original characters within are not of my own creation, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Except for Hideki and others non original cast. Thank you~ * THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES SEXUAL CONTENT*  
  
Chapter Six: Mending The Pieces  
  
His lips were so soft and warm, they fit perfectly against hers. His eyes had darkened a shade, making them a beautiful topaz color. "I will wait for you," he had said that, hadn't he?Was she hearing things? No...he smiled at her and stepped away,floating into the sky above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hideki had not spoken since the fight. Inu Yasha and Kagome rushed to her side, asking questions. She had said nothing. They all made their way back to the village and Kaede tended to the female youkai's wounds. Supper came and then bed. Kagome had tried several times to get her to speak but to no avail. Hideki remained silent. Even Inu Yasha couldn't get a peep out of her. Disgruntled and irritated, he stalked off to bed, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Kagome just smiled and sighed, quite content to turn out the light and sleep. No one questioned Hideki's decision to sit upon the rooftop alone.  
  
It was a nice night, the moon was full and stars stretched across the skies. The female youkai sat still in this silver light, her mind scattered over a million memories. 'Did he mean what he said?' she pondered. 'Of course so. He has never lied to me, but how can I trust that he is truly sorry for what happened? How can I believe him?' She scratched her ears slowly and closed her eyes. 'Sesshoumaru......'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain dripped from the sky and Hideki found herself fighting the marshland beast. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR BRIDE!!!" she hissed and violently knocked him on his ass. The beast roared and reached out, grabbing hold of her in his hands. "Ehahaha. Looks like you wrong, wench."  
  
The beast snarled this and licked his lips. Suddenly a whip of pale light snapped the beast's face. It howled in agony, but released Hideki in raising its hands to its face.  
  
"Don't you know it is impolite to treat such a woman in such a filthy manner?" Sesshoumaru had stepped forward and looked down to Hideki. The beast turned its anger on Sesshoumaru, lashing out ferociously. Sesshoumaru smiled and immedietly retaliated as well. He used his claws to destroyed the beast. As he shook the blood from his fingers, he noticed Hideki rush towards him. He expected a thank you and instead got knocked to the ground.  
  
"YOU!!!! Damn you selfish bastard youkai!!!!! I need not your help." she spit at him. It was quite an ending to their first encounter. His temper had held, barely. It would not be their last encounter, little by little, the two youkai crossed paths quite frequently after that and it didn't take long for a union to form. It could not be ignored. As time passed they began to talk more than fight, even helped each other in batte. It was evident that they liked being together, and, true to form,fate stepped in. They had fallen in love with each other.  
  
Then...there was the first time he kissed her. They had been walking and it began to rain. She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him under the cherry trees to keep out of the rain. "Your all wet!" she giggled. He had smiled. No one else had seen his smile. It was her smile. He leaned close to her and laughed softly. "And so are you." They stood, staring at each other, slowly drawn to each other til thier lips met. Hideki's head spun and her body felt light. He was unlike anything she knew, and she knew she would love him for the rest of her life. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered. He placed a finger over her mouth. "I will always protect you. No matter what happens. You are mine, and I, Sesshoumaru, am yours."  
  
She had smiled at him and nodded. "I will always be yours..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The words echoed in her head. "Always..." she murmured. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on her arms. 'I do love him, I have always loved him. If he loved me as much as he says, would she really have been able to control him into killing me?' The thought of him, so cold and emotionless, tearing her apart, caused her to stiffen. It was possible, after all that had not been his scent. It had been strangely mixed, and his eyes, how dark they had been. She closed her eyes and an image forced its way into her mind. Her with her face close to his, 'I will always love you...' Hideki snapped her head up and looked to the far west. "I do!! I always will!" she cried and leapt from the roof. As soon as she hit solid ground she took off, racing across the forest and the plains. She ran late into the night and finally, out of breath, arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle. She stood there, staring at what used to be her home in a daze. Sadness pressed in on her. The palace that they called home stood in the same location. It hadn't changed, still majestic and simple in design. Surrounded by fog, most beings wouldn't find it, but she knew its location by heart.  
  
Forgoing the door, she scaled the wall and flipped in a neat twist over the top and into the courtyard. Slowly she stood and looked to the double doors that enclosed his chambers. She hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. Lifting her chin, she headed to the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there in his chambers. It had been nearly eight hours since he had left her with his ultimatium. Since then he had found himself pacing the floor in anticipation. "Feh!" he snorted. "How is it that after all these years, I weaken at her still? Hoping that she will appear and become mine again." He shook his head. "I am not weak. Weak would be to cry and beg her forgiveness. I do no such thing. Never will I BEG for such a pitious thing." He stopped and looked to the door. "She's here," he murmured. "I do love her so still. She changed me in an unimaginable way, that only she has seen. Can she love me again? I admit to myself...I want her here, in my life." He stepped outside and looked upon the courtyard, seeing her.  
  
She stood before him, her hands rested at her side. Pink silky hair hanging in a long sweep around her hips. It wasn't up like usual. Her dress...it wasn't her usual uniform either. She was wearing a kimono...long, flowing, white silk with cherry blossoms embroidered over the arms and the bottom. It was slit high on the sides, no doubt so she could actually move. He looked at her face. Her soft, honey colored eyes, her perfect mouth...but tears. Small crystal-like tears trailed down her cheeks. Could she sad? Did the sight of him hurt her so?  
  
Hideki bit her lip, blushed slightly as his eyes coursed over her. She couldn't look at him, not yet. Her tears blinded her anyways. She tried to blink them away. Suddenly he was by her side, his presence overwhelming her.  
  
"You came," he said softly. Hideki nodded and looked up at him now.  
  
"It wasn't your fault...I...I know it. Sesshoumaru...I said I will love..."  
  
"You always," he finished. She blushed and smiled slightly. "You remembered," she murmured.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took her into his arms. All he wanted was to touch her and revive her scent. She was here and real. Alive and forgiving him. "You forgive me, then, for my callous mistake?" He breathed her in. It was getting warmer in this small area of space. He felt her hands creep up his chest, towards his shoulders. She reached for his face and leaned away from him. "It was not your mistake. You had no control. I know you love me and I know I love you. We will seek vengence together," she said softly and leaned forward, molding her mouth to his. His eyes grew wide, shocked at her frontness now. She had not been this way before. It was understandable, losing fifty two years. Fifty two years...this heat in his belly was raging. He lifted her against him swiftly, holding her to his torso. She opened her eyes slowly. His arrousal was obvious against her thighs. She nodded and he carried into his chambers.  
  
With great care he set her on the bed and ravaged her neck with kisses. He delighted at the small purrs escaping her throat. He intended to drag this out as long as either of them could stand. His hands found her shoulders and slid the clothing from them, revealing the sleek skin beneath. He traced them with kisses and small bites. She shivered at his touch and lifted her hand to his face. She traced the edges of his jaw and wrapped her hands in his hair. The youkai lord smiled against her skin slightly and moved to lay her down.  
  
Hideki lifted upward as he slid the kimono down to her waist. His eyes traced every contour of her and he moved eagerly to taste her supple breasts. A growl emitted from his throat. She growled softly in response and began removing his clothing as well. He had always been well built and he hadn't changed. She lifted forward so that she was able to kiss and lick the skin of his shoulders. Then he found her breasts. She gasped sharply and leaned back, relishing in his tongue on her nipples. He swirled around them, nipping and sucking as though they would save him from death. He kissed lower, pausing to skim the contours of her belly. "Sesshoumaru...god yes..." she murmured, then suddenely cried out in pleasure, her body arching. He had slid the kimono even lower and was tracing her delicate sex with his tongue, pushing inward to the softest flesh on her body.  
  
Her skin crawled with an invisible fire and slowly inside of her a pleasure built up, rising against invisible dams, begging for release. She shuddered and moaned, her body lifting in a semi circle. His hands pressed gently on her hips, forcing her down onto the bed. He lapped at her bead- like clit, taking it gently between his teeth. A smile came to his lips at her sharp growl and moan that followed. Her breathing was labored now, broken by the sounds of arrousal he was causing. Her nails dug into his shoulders, only driving him further to his breaking point.  
  
Hideki couldn't take it any longer, he was driving her insane. All the times he held her, loved her, god how she had missed this...and now....now......oh god he was feeding a fire, a dangerous fire...YES! THERE,THERE!!!  
  
"AAAAEEEEE!!! Sesshoumaru!!! Hhhai!!!!"She cried, feeling the fire rise and swell, almost breaking...almost breaking...  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted himself up to face level and gazed at her for a moment. She panted, small shuddering breathes, gazing back at him in a pleading way. He nodded and carefully removed the remainder of her clothing. She followed suit and untied his sash, helping him remove his own clothing. Her eyes traced his nude contours and her hands found his hardened arousal, she took hold of it and caressed him softly. He sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. She continued stroking his fleshy hardness until he made her stop by removing her hands.  
  
"Hideki," he said softly. "H-hai?" "For fifty two years I have searched for you. Now your are here, back in my arms. Whether your real or not, I love you. I will always love now and forever."  
  
His look was serious and Hideki reached up to touch his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I am real. I am back where I belong. Because of your love, I will never die."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling him down on top of her. She seperated her knees, placing one on each side of his body.  
  
"Onegai," she whispered against his hair, "make me yours again."  
  
Sesshoumanru nodded and kissed the smooth spot between her shoulder and her neck. He pressed himself against her opening, pushing gently. She responded in lifting her hips against him, urging him in. With one fluid movement, he entered her body entirely. Immedietly her muscles clamped around his length and she cooed softly. They began moving together in a rythm of thier own, the world dead to them. His teeth sank into her skin, a burning sensation. She gasped and clung to him, the same tortureous pleasure rising again. It rose into a crescendo, much like a turbulent ocean and broke. She tilted her back and cried out his name in wonderous pleasure and joy. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders as she clung to him, trembling in the wake of her ecstacy. Sesshoumaru growled, deep in his throat, and continued to slide in and out of her body. Hideki helped him, curling her muscles around him as though he was to become permanently a part of her, and in a sense he was. She wanted to relish in feeling him.  
  
Slowly his own ecstacy peaked and he too growled a loud, throaty growl, calling her name through clenched teeth. He placed his hands on either side of her and supported his weight above her, gasping for air. Her hands stroked his chest and shoulders. "Koi..."  
  
He smiled at the pet name and moved himself to lay beside her, draping a blanket over them. There the two entagled themselves in an embrace that had been prolonged enough. This is where they belonged.  
  
~Well...It is much milder and neatly worded than any sexual scene I have ever done. I hope you liked this chapter and plan on on reading the next! Next up: A Pact Between Brothers. Ja ne!~ 


	7. A Pact Between Brothers

~Disclaimer: Inu Yasha.he isn't mine. Neither is Sesshoumaru or Kagome. And not to mention Sango, Shippou and Miroku. Or Kaede. They are Rumiko Takahashi-sama's. So there.~  
  
Chapter Seven: A Pact Between Brothers  
  
The morning sun crept across the smooth stone floor of Sesshoumaru's chambers, crawling across the bed until it pooled over the two youkai lovers. Hideki's pink hair was swept across the pillows in loose ringlets; her mouth was slightly parted. Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes, his own hair hung in a long white sheen down his back. He looked down at his lover in his arms. He noted her sleek skin, the rise and fall of her breasts, her claws neatly curled in her hands. She was pressed against him and soft sounds of sleep came from her chest.  
  
He sighed. How could he, Sesshoumaru, allow himself to be controlled enough to tear his claws through her chest? How had he managed to live? This woman here in his arms had meant so much to him, she always had. And he had so abruptly destroyed their happiness.. ended her life and that of their child's. It was unbelievable that she had even managed to find forgiveness towards him, even still love him. Yet here she was, in his arms once more. A dismal smile crossed his lips. Best to leave the past alone. His own true desire was his once again.  
  
At that moment Hideki stirred, roused from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes opened slowly, amber pools of tranquility, and she looked up to see him staring at her. She blinked slowly and her cheeks became tinged pink. "Nani?"she murmured and started to pull away. His hands curled around her. "It's nothing. I was just...admiring you." He said softly. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Admiring me?" He nodded and lowered his mouth to hers. "Hai." he murmured, closing his lips around hers. She purred softly and leaned into him. Bliss could not describe how she felt with him now. The warmth of her previous life enveloped her and for once she felt complete.  
  
The two were so involved in each other's presence; they barely noticed the presence of another. But suddenly the cold, uninvited feeling worked its way into their happiness and a small growl formed in his throat.  
  
"We are not alone." He said lowly. Something clouded her face and she nodded. "Its...her." she said, her voice tight and clipped.  
  
She stood and dressed hurriedly, Sesshoumaru doing the same. Together they emerged from his bedchambers, only to find a young girl standing in the hall. Sesshoumaru's face went slack. He stepped forward. "Rin." He stopped and studied her, then stepped back.  
  
"She is still possessed." Hideki nodded and looked around carefully. "Hatsue..show yourself. "she hissed.  
  
A low chuckle could be heard as it crept around the walls. Hatsue herself emerged and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I see ties have been remade." she cooed. " How sweet."  
  
Her smile was cold and unflinching. Hideki's claws extended and she advanced.  
  
"You. bitch. How dare you show your face here!!" she cried and rushed the demon witch.  
  
Her attack came fast but not fast enough. The witch swept her hand in an arch; the energy that blasted forth threw Hideki into a wall. She groaned at the force in which she hit the wall, almost rendering her unconscious. Even Sesshouamru gasped. Rin stepped forward then, a small dagger evident in her hands. The demon lord lifted his head to her. The small silver blade narrowly missed his head and he stood shock still, staring at his young companion. Hatsue let out a shrill laugh and stepped into the shadows.  
  
"That's enough Rin. Let us go now. Remember youkai. I want that blade and her life. I will not rest till both are mine." Rin turned and walked into the darkened shadows and vanished along with the witch. Hideki raised her head slowly, letting a small growl out.  
  
"Damn her." she cursed.  
  
She studied Sesshoumaru's face, seeing that this child meant something to him. It was love, she could tell, but the kind of adoring love you give children. ' Insane to even think of him loving her like that' she scolded herself.' He loves you. No need for jealousy.' Hideki reached for him and was a bit stunned by his cold reception of her. He shook his head and went to his chambers. "I need to be alone." He said, his voice gravelly and cold. Hideki bit her lip and watched him go. As the doors closed behind him she sighed. "I must do something.."she said. She gasped as an idea came to her and, with a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being watched, she escaped the ever- confining stone of the castle and raced across plain and forest towards the village of Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha sat with a bored look on his face. He was keeping guard so that Kagome may bath and it wasn't very interesting. No one came to these springs anyways and Kagome happily bathed in peace. The hanyou stretched lazily, his eyes to the sky. He and Kagome had both seen each other undressed, but still, he felt it necessary to give her some privacy ever once in awhile. Down below him he could hear her singing. He looked down at her. Kagome was watching him. When their eyes met, she smiled.  
  
"InuYasha.why don't you take a bath?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
He noted the look in her eyes and it was all he needed to be convinced. Quickly he jumped from the tree, started removing his haori when he was slammed from the rear. "OOFH!!"  
  
He lifted his head, a small growl emitted from his chest. To his surprise, he came face to face with Hideki. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked a bit shaken. Kagome hurried form the water and stood before the two of them, wrapped in a green kimono embroidered with yellow and white blossoms.  
  
"Hideki!! Are you ok!? I was so worried!" Kagome cried out, obviously in shock as well.  
  
The female youkai stood and moved back a bit, allowing Inu Yasha to stand. He dusted himself off and turned to her.  
  
"Hide.are you alright? What did he do to you?" Inu Yasha's eyes grew dark and he clenched his fists.  
  
Kagome swatted at him and turned back to Hideki. No doubt about it the girl looked disturbed. She was shaking slightly and her ears were flat against her head.  
  
"He didn't do anything Inu Yasha..I. was wondering. Do you know anything about the little girl named Rin?"  
  
She eyed them hopefully. Kagome nodded slowly, not fully comprehending. What did Rin have to do with anything? She was just a little girl. but then. now that Kagome thought about it, she hadn't seen Rin with Sesshoumaru in quite sometime. Inu Yasha must have thought the same thing for he said it.  
  
"Rin is Sesshoumaru's little human companion. He saved her from death and she has been loyal to him since. It was a large step for him, but I haven't seen her lately. Why? Did he kill her now?" Inu Yasha's voice held disgusting contempt for his brother.  
  
Hideki shook her head. Her eyes filled with a sort of sadness as she looked to her friend.  
  
"Hatsue.is controlling Rin. She is determined to end my life, take Sesshoumaru and take over the entire land of Japan. I. I must do something. I came to ask your help."  
  
The hanyou glared at her for a moment before turning his back. "Nothing doin if Sesshoumaru is helping too." He snorted.  
  
Kagome gaped at him and looked back to the distraught looking Hideki. Anger sparked in her eyes and she stepped forward.  
  
"OSUWARI!" she growled. Inu Yasha cried out as he hit the ground with a triumphant WHOMP, dust exploded around them and the ground cracked open. He lifted his head, a look of pure anger on his features. "What the HELL was THAT FOR??" He screamed.  
  
Kagome gave him a sneer and turned to Hideki. She took the other girls hand and smiled.  
  
"I will help because it is in the best interest of everyone. We can't let her win."  
  
Hideki and Inu Yasha stared at her. His face twitched and he stomped over to her.  
  
"No way Kagome! Its too dangerous for you."  
  
The two of them were eye to eye now. Hideki stepped back. This did not look good. The two of them exploded at each other now.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!We can't let that witch kill innocent people and take over Japan!!"  
  
"Yea well I'm not risking anything for my waste of a brother!"  
  
"How can you so stupid and insensitive!? I can't believe you would risk hundreds of lives just so you didn't have to fight with Sesshoumaru!! You are such a selfish jerk!!"  
  
"Me?? What about you!? You're the one who wants me to risk my life to save all these lives. I thought you loved me!"  
  
Hideki stepped forward.  
  
"Um. you two?" she said in a soft voice.  
  
They turned to her eyes flashing. Both of them evidently had forgotten she was standing right there. She gave them a nervous smile. She cleared her throat before yelling.  
  
"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE THEN I THINK IT'S BEST THAT WE DECIDE WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS WITCH!!!" she panted, her eyes tinged red.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stood there, their hairs on end. They nodded wordlessly. A look of thought crossed Kagome's face. She turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Let's make a pact then. You two agree to work side by side, in the sake of Rin and revenge. Put aside your pride. Or else. Hideki and I will go back to my era. And stay there." Kagome gave a triumphant look.  
  
Hideki gazed at her wide-eyed. This idea was almost insane, but it just may work. Take something from them that they cherish, forcing them to work together. She smirked.  
  
"That's right." She said coolly. " I will return to Kagome's time if you two cannot cooperate. And I will go to Sesshoumaru and propose the same thing."  
  
Inu Yasha turned red, but said nothing. He knew he was cornered. Sulkily he muttered and agreement. The girls beamed and shook hands.  
  
"Good. Now Hideki. Go to Sesshoumaru and tell him. Then meet us here as soon as you can." Kagome said with some authority.  
  
The youkai nodded and she took off again, headed through the Western Lands to home. She found Sesshoumaru sitting in their bedchambers still, a blank look on his face. However, as she entered the room, he stood and took her into his arms.  
  
"I am.sorry for my cold behavior earlier." he said softly." I should have mentioned Rin."  
  
She placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"I already know about her. Which is why I have formed a sort of. pact. With your brother." She added quietly.  
  
His eyes became like fire and his gripped tightened on her.  
  
"You have what?"  
  
She pulled away from him roughly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha and Kagome can be a great deal of help to us. They are even willing to work with you. And I have come to the decision. If you do not cooperate such as your brother has I will leave." She lifted in chin in defiance.  
  
The youkai lord growled menacingly.  
  
"You dare to impose an empty threat on me?"  
  
His voice was mean now and she knew she had upset him. But she had never once been afraid of him and she wasn't afraid of him now.  
  
"That's right. I will leave. So will you swallow your damn pride and work together for the sake of all of us. or will you sit in your defiance of a pact and suffer alone?"  
  
He reached out then, his hand coming across her face.  
  
"How dare you even.." his entire face twitched in anger.  
  
Hideki stood and looked at him. She turned and walked silently out of the room.  
  
"You would be that way. A proud demon , yet.. In the end it is you who will be alone."She said sadly over her shoulder.  
  
With that she left, fleeing his castle, holding her disappointment in. It was with much dismay that she informed Kagome and Inu Yasha. Despite the hanyou's protests and angry claims of being willing to cooperate, the two girls left the Feudal Era. Kagome left Inu Yasha the comfort of knowing he could come and see her if he wished. Now it was up to Sesshoumaru to come after her and make things right.  
  
~It took me awhile but my muse has jostled me again. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh yes.compare Hideki to a Mary Sue. and I shall cut you into little piecies. Review too if you know what's good for you MUWAHAHA.o.O~ 


	8. On The Other Side of The Well

~Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I don't own them. Rumiko Takahashi does. And for clarification yes Sesshoumaru did slap her. What would you do if someone suggested to you, a great youkai lord, that you needed the help of your weaker little brother? Toods! ^_^~  
  
Chapter Eight: On The Other Side Of The Well  
  
"Ugh. Ok, we both made it." Kagome sighed with some relief and looked around the inside of the old well shed.  
  
Hideki stood next to her, her eyes trained to the ground. She was still hurt over Sesshoumaru's behavior. But now she was in this future era, a whole new world to her. She followed Kagome as she left the shed and headed to a large house. Hideki's eyes widened at the site.  
  
"Oh. Kagome! You. You must be rich!! To live in such a home!" she said in awe.  
  
Kagome blushed. Of course Hideki wasn't used to seeing the modern homes of this era. Most people lived in small huts. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Hideki. Most people in this era have large homes. It's to accommodate the larger families people have."  
  
The female youkai nodded. She was still in awe. The two girls walked into the house. Kagome's mom heard the door.  
  
"Hi Sota.I have a snack in the kitchen if you.Kagome! Oh your home!" Her mother smiled and held out her arms. "Welcome home dear."  
  
Kagome smiled and took the shocked Hideki's hand.  
  
"Mom. this is Hideki. She is a youkai from the feudal era. She is going to be staying with us for awhile ok?"  
  
Her mother didn't answer; she was staring at the female demon that had now started sniffing at her. Hideki's nose wrinkled.  
  
"Your mother. she smells strange Kagome. Like."she sniffed again." A field of wild flowers. Not like the common human smell."  
  
She smiled at Kagome's mother and held out her hand.  
  
"It is an honor to meet Kagome-miko's mother. I am in your debt for your graciousness." Hideki said in a serious tone and made a half bow.  
  
The two human women laughed nervously. It was flattering in a way. But then Hideki had never been taken in so easily, seeing as she was of demon blood. It was only common that she would appreciate the hospitality. Kagome took her hand again.  
  
"I'll show you our room." She said softly  
  
Her jaw dropped lower as she looked around the room. She was interested in the furniture and the bed. She walked around excitedly sniffing at Kagome's perfume scented things, feeling her smooth soft clothes and blankets and stroked the dresser's fine finish. A small growl of awe escaped her every few seconds. Kagome watched her with a look of pure amusement.  
  
" It's just a bedroom Hid."she stopped. She was used to her modern niceties and couldn't let it ruin Hideki's sense of new found appreciation." If you want to look in the drawers feel free."  
  
Hideki turned to her wide-eyed. "They open?" she whispered and turned to her newfound task.  
  
Kagome sighed and went to help her mom with dinner. She explained the situation and Hideki's stay to her family, making sure they understood.  
  
It had been nearly three weeks. Hideki had learned fast, she could speak slang and knew enough about the modern era that she almost fit in. Except for her ears. She still didn't understand why she couldn't use her claws on the punk who operated the Ferris wheel at the park downtown. But the two girls had fun here. Shopping, going out to the movies and such was fun with Hideki. Even Kagome's school pals seemed to like her. And the girls all had a great time sitting up at night gossiping during sleepovers. Never once did Hideki make the mistake of mentioning the truth, much to Kagome's delight.  
  
In fact the Annual Fall Dance was coming up and one of Kagome's girlfriends cousin wanted to take Hideki. Hojo had asked Kagome and both girls decided that it would be fun. The night before they went shopping for dresses. A sad smile crossed Hideki's face as she held up a dress to her form. ' If only it was Sesshoumaru who was taking me.' She thought sadly. 'Then again.. It is improbable.' She sighed. Kagome peeked into the dressing room.  
  
"Alright. What is it? I can tell something is bothering you." She said, slipping inside.  
  
She wore a gown of red silk, swept to the floor and slit high on the side. It wrapped around her breasts neatly and around her neck. Hideki smiled.  
  
"You look lovely Kagome. I just. wish Sesshoumaru-kun were taking me instead."  
  
A wistful smile came to her face and she fanned the sequined white gown around her. It too was high slit and well swept, the top made to be skin tight and cut to expose cleavage. On the hanger behind her a fluffy white shoulder wrap sat waiting. Her smile faded into a look of determination. "Well. He isn't here and he obviously hasn't changed his mind so. Tonight is my night to pretend to be human. Why can't I live it up while I'm at it?"  
  
She grinned and tossed the two items over her arms.  
  
"I want these two. Now for some shoes."  
  
She brushed past Kagome, who hurried back into her own dressing room and changed. They paid for their dresses and went to the shoe store, finding identical silk heels in both red glitter and white. They giggled as they hurried home to get changed.  
  
In Yasha sat balefully at the top of the well. He had been sitting there every night for nearly a month, hoping the girls would return. Sadness edged his face; his heart was heavy with the emotion. Of course, him being so stubborn, he acted like it was nothing. But inside he sighed.  
  
"Damn Sesshoumaru." He muttered." Now I have to suffer cause your just as pig headed as I am."  
  
"What was that dear brother? Pig headed am I?"  
  
Inu Yasha lifted his head to see his brother standing across from him. A look of pure distaste graced the full youkai's face. Obviously he too had finally decided he could not stand it anymore.  
  
"Little brother. It is your woman who placed this idea in my mate's head. Now. Go and get them. I will not be bent into something I will not do."  
  
The two glared at each other for a moment. Inu Yasha's face twitched and he let out a growl.  
  
"Listen you. Kagome did no such thing! This was all Hideki's idea!! So lay off of Kagome!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Hideki's idea? How could she be so insolent? To think he would need his brothers help? He knew she could not have masterminded this herself.  
  
"Maybe so. But your woman encouraged it. To think that we would work side by side. I need not your help." His tone was icy.  
  
"Yea well something makes them think we need to work together. I'm willing to sacrifice my pride and do it if it means she'll come back to me!! Doesn't Hideki mean anything to you?"  
  
Inu Yasha's words hung in the air and the great youkai stood contemplating this. Perhaps it was true. If his brother would give up his arrogance to stand and fight for what the girls obviously felt was necessary then maybe. maybe there was a valid reason. And Hideki would return to him. Of course it would only be to destroy this witch who had up ended their lives. After all, they had worked together once. This hanyou brother of his would not outstand him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"For once little brother I agree. Together we can defeat this evil if all ill will is aside. But this mind you is temporary. I keep no pact after this is over." He nodded towards him." Hideki. I owe her my apology. I let anger strike her for the mere suggestion. Yet now it makes sense." He scoffed." A pact between brothers. How fitting."  
  
Inu Yasha grunted." Yea Father would be so proud. Then lets go get our girls."  
  
He squatted on the side of the well and reached out his hand.  
  
"I'm not so sure you can go through." He muttered." So come on."  
  
Begrudgingly Sesshoumaru allowed his brother to pull him through the well and into the strange world below.  
  
Kagome adjusted her hair for the last time and wrapped her sheer red wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"Hideki!! We're going to be late!!" she called  
  
The young youkai stood in her makeshift room, admiring herself in the mirror. The dress indeed suited it, skimming over her figure and flaring where it needed to. She looked exquisite. The fur slid around her shoulders and her long pink hair was neatly coiled with a few curled strands hanging down. Icy pink shadow graced her eyelids; her thick lashes made her eyes look wider. She wore lip-gloss to enhance her mouth. Kagome had even scrounged enough change to buy her a small fire diamond necklace. It was of course thrift store but still beautiful. Hideki smiled.  
  
"I'm coming" she called back and hurried to put on her shoes.  
  
Kagome gave a huff and smoothed her dress. Her own hair was pinned in a bun, the bangs smoothed to one side. She wore gold eye shadow and a pale pinkish gloss. Her own jewelry was simple gold chains with little gold knots. She looked beautiful as well. Her mother snapped a dozen pictures and Kagome was relieved to hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Ah the boys." She hurried over and flung the door open." Hojo! Manto! We're. Inu Yasha? S-Sesshoumaru? "  
  
Her jaw dropped at the site of the two brothers standing side by side at her front door. Inu Yasha's eyes were nearly out of their sockets.  
  
"Who the hell is Hojo!? And why are you dressed like.like that!?" he pointed at her dress.  
  
Her cheeks turned pink and she glared at him.  
  
"For your information I was going to a dance. What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward.  
  
"May we come inside?" he asked softly.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a second then nodded dumbly, letting them pass. The two stood near the stairs and Kagome shut the door behind them. She turned slowly.  
  
"Have you two done it then? Put aside your pettiness?" she asked.  
  
There was a hint of hope in her voice and she moved to place a hand on Inu Yasha. He jerked away.  
  
"Yea yea we agreed. Now can we go and kick some witch butt?" he growled.  
  
Kagome twitched and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Three heads turned ton the top of the stairs. Hideki stood there, in all her modern glory. She looked like a snowfaerie at the top of the stairs, moving slowly toward them. There were tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru gazed at her, his face impassive. Inside however his heart ached at the sight of her. He moved up the step towards her.  
  
"Hideki. I." he started. She didn't let him finish. She simply brushed past him and the others, flinging the door open and running out into the night. He turned and watched her for a moment. Kagome got her senses back first and slapped his arm.  
  
"Go after her!! Don't be an idiot!!" she cried.  
  
Both men looked at her and with some sort of nod, he did as he was told. Inu Yasha stood staring after them and then looked to Kagome.  
  
"You.look very.beautiful. Kagome." He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She started to pull away, but he turned her towards him and covered her mouth with his own and all protest left her. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. As they broke the kiss she smiled.  
  
"My absence has gotten to you I see." She teased." Ah. Come on. Let them talk and I'll get what we need to go back."  
  
Inu Yasha followed her wordlessly.  
  
Hideki stood before the well, knowing that was how they had gotten here. She heard him come in behind her and before he could speak she did.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Why did you come here?" she asked softly.  
  
The youkai stepped forward, his hands curled over her shoulders.  
  
"Firstly, I came to apologize. For striking you. I should have controlled my anger instead of taking it out on you. And secondly, I now know why you wished for my brother and me to form a pact. That demon witch has caused trouble for us all. And it is only justice that we all get a shot at her. Hideki." he paused." Please accept my apology. I seek your forgiveness."  
  
There was silence as they stood there. The only sound was their breathing. Slowly her hand reached up and over his. She turned to him.  
  
"Always. Sesshoumaru." She whispered.  
  
He lowered his head to hers, seeking her mouth. She embraced him then and opened her mouth to his and for a moment they held each other in this embrace. All was forgiven. Kagome and Inu Yasha announced their arrival and together the quintet made their way back to the feudal era.  
  
~So Chapter Eight is complete. I hope you enjoy it. R&R onegai~ 


	9. Hideki,Taken by the Kuroi Hone

*Disclaimer: Stating the usual, the Inu Yasha crew is not of my creation. Thanks Rumiko Takahashi-sama for that. All other charas, IE Hideki, Hatsue and such, ARE MINE!!!o.O;; so there.*  
  
Chapter Nine: Hideki, Taken by the Kuroi Hone  
  
Hatsue sat in silence, the droning of her first soldiers filled the main chamber of her domain. A look that could only mean irritance graced her face.  
  
"So, in short, you're saying that you lost track of the youkai lord and his hanyou brother? Is that what I am hearing Mokuba?"  
  
Her voice dripped with iciness and the cold look in her eyes pierced through his bone armor. Mokuba faltered for a moment.  
  
"H-hai my grace. But I can assure you, we shall not fail again."  
  
He bowed low and the fleet behind him followed suit. Hatsue stood, saying nothing to his affirmation of succeeding in the future. Part of her wished to destroy them all; the bumbling fools could not even hold to a simple task. However they were not in disposable just yet. In order for her plan to work, they would be needed. A cruel smile came to her then.  
  
"Of course Mokuba. I trust you and the Knights of Kuroi Hone will be successful in your next mission." Her voice oozed sweetness, which was even scarier than her coldness. "Take your knights. Go to the youkai's castle.... And kidnap the keeper of the Oni. Bring her here...alive."  
  
With that said Hatsue turned and left the chambers, her small girl servant following her. Mokuba nodded to his soldiers and without hesitation, they fled to their fleet of dragons, riding off into the clouded sky.  
  
After much deliberation, the group decided to return to Sesshoumaru's castle to discuss further plans of action. Neither brother was thrilled with the arrangements but it suited the girls just fine. Hideki and Kagome made themselves at home in the bathhouse; each had removed all their glamorous evening wear and were now soaking in the fragrant waters. Kagome looked up to the ceiling where a small stretch of night sky could be seen in a vent in the roof. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Hideki...what do you think it is that Hatsue wants? I mean...why did she try to use Sesshoumaru so long ago? What was her purpose in killing you? It just doesn't make sense. What would her goal be now? Surely not the same old tricks."  
  
Hideki's pink hair hid her face from view, but it could not hide her quivering shoulders. She ran a clawed finger under her eyes, trying to hide the tears.  
  
"I fear it may be that Hatsue... she may want Sesshoumaru for herself. If for no other reason. I can see no other motive than that. But mark my words." Hideki's voice became deathly cold." She will not pass through me, nor will his heart be hers."  
  
The girls exchanged glances. Both knew that love was not a thing to mess with. If the situation was reversed, Kagome knew in her heart that she would do anything to keep Inu Yasha from anyone else. Hell she had been through enough with Kikyou anyways. How horrible it would be to go through it again! Silently she reached out and wrapped her arms around her newest friend.  
  
"Hideki...I promise we will stop Hatsue from whatever evil she has planned. I swear it." Kagome whispered. "You're my friend now and I always stand up for my friends."  
  
Hideki leaned against the other girl and smiled slightly, managing to whisper a small thank you in response. The two soaked for awhile longer, then toweled off and headed inside to find their lovers. Hideki stepped into her bed chambers only to find a sullen faced Sesshoumaru standing at the window. He did not turn when she entered. A frown formed on her face, but neither said a word. She moved to the bed.  
  
"Hideki...I will remind you I am most displeased with...our current situation in which we find ourselves."  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice was soft, but still held the hard bitter tone she had grown used to. He faced her now. Her eyes met his but she did not speak. She merely set her towel aside and sat on the large cushioned bed the two shared. His eyes traveled over her once before rejoining her gaze. Then she spoke, softly but with certain harshness.  
  
"You must remember, ai, that sometimes it is wise to form alliances and accept help. Sure we could do this on our own. But it is not just us who have to deal with this....monstrosity. They have to deal with it as well. It is only just that we give them the chance. And I can only say that, because of your agreement in this alliance, I see that you are not all stone-walled away from the world. You do believe in a fair sense of justice for all youkai, hanyous too. And for that I love you more than words could ever tell."  
  
She stretched upon the bed and purred playfully. Having said what she did, it made him think if, perhaps, there was truth to her words; would he still be feared as he was? Certainly he was not going soft, no not he. But there was a degree to her words that held true. He did feel that all should have a shot at whatever evil pursue them, if that evil held no regard for any and all youkai in its way. He nodded his agreement and moved to join her amongst the silken pillows. The candles fluttered out as the two youkai lovers found each others bodies in the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome closed the door to the room she and Inu Yasha were staying in. As she expected, she found him pacing the floor and muttering barely audible obscenities. She sighed and finished dressing. Inu Yasha spotted her doing so and turned four shades of red.  
  
"Ka...Kagome..." he gulped." Do you HAVE to dress in front of me? Geez...." He turned, stalking to the window.  
  
A smile crossed her lips. He always got red whenever he saw her naked, even when they were making love he blushed.  
  
"Yes and no. I do it to make you blush you know." she teased.  
  
All she got in response was a grunt and a few more muttered words. She grinned, moving towards him as she pulled her hair back.  
  
"Inu Yasha? I want you to know. I'm really proud of you." She said softly and ran her fingertips down his back.  
  
He stiffened slightly then loosened up, turning to face her.  
  
"Yea? Well...I'm only doin' it for Hideki ok? And because you asked." He still wore a sullen look.  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's good enough."  
  
With that said she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. He smiled a bit and wrapped his hand over hers.  
  
'I don't know what I would do if I lost you Kagome' he thought to himself.  
  
The two of them climbed into bed and curled close, their limbs entangled together. The night was still and silent. They slept peacefully, unaware of the approaching terror.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Hideki, having finished ravaging each other's bodies, had settled to sleep. A sudden eeriness forced the youkai lord awake. He sat up bolt right in bed, Hideki beside him.  
  
"What is that sound?" she murmured, her eyes trained on the dark shapes in their chambers.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved from bed, quickly dressing. "I do not know, but I will not allow it here in my castle."  
  
Hideki dressed herself as well and the two made their way to the window. The droning noise then became apparent. What appeared to be a large amount of dragons was thundering across the sky towards the castle. Each bore a rider clad in armor. Hideki squinted at them and gasped.  
  
"Kuroi Hone" she hissed. She turned and ran to her sword, flinging the bedroom doors open. "We must wake the others!"  
  
As she ran down the hall she heard the shattering glass, meaning the intruders had entered the castle. Her heart began to beat quicker. She turned a corner quickly and nearly plowed straight into Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"What is it Hideki? Is it some kind of attack?" Inu Yasha held his sword ready, Kagome held her arrows. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
She found her voice then. "Kuroi Hone soldiers. Maybe a hundred. Hatsue sent them."  
  
Her hanyou friend nodded. "We have no time to waste then. Come on!!"  
  
The three of them went racing back towards Hideki's chambers only to meet a sudden onslaught of soldiers. Inu Yasha snorted and swung Tetsutsaiga around.  
  
"Kaze no Kizo!"  
  
Kagome shot her sacred arrows but was undoubtedly being backed into a wall. Hideki struck out with her claws at first, dark ribbons of red slashing the soldiers into pieces. Then she wielded Oni with a strength that only she could contain.  
  
"Sakura Ryuu Ittou!!" The attack swept the hallway, cutting most of the soldiers down.  
  
Inside the chamber, she could hear Sesshoumaru battling as well. 'Sesshoumaru is fine then.' She thought.' I will deal with these baka here' She clawed a few more soldiers, her friends helping. Then, with a sickening realization, she heard a growl of agony from her beloved. Fear swept her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-ai!!!"  
  
She plunged through the remaining soldiers and into her chambers. Her senses failed her, for she would have seen them close in on her. Her neck and hands her quickly bound with ropes of pure light, made to hold youkai, evil or not. She let out a shriek of fury and tried to move forward. Then it dawned on her. Sesshoumaru was there, he was fine and fighting but now he turned and saw her. The soldiers lifted her onto a dragon, the remaining fighters hurried to turn tail. It was all in slow motion, Sesshoumaru growing smaller and smaller, his fury growing larger. He followed in pursuit but was also bound and fell quickly to the castle below. Then she found her voice.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**For reference sake** Kuroi Hone means Black Bone.  
  
Kaze no Kizo is one of Inu Yasha's attack meaning Scar of the Wind  
  
Sakura Ryuu Ittou means Cherry Blossom DragonBlade. ^_^  
  
~Well it would appear that the Kuroi Hone managed to do as they were told. And yes, if this was 100% Inu Style, Sesshi would have whooped them. But hey...he has to fail sometime right? Gives to the story. Anyways. That's the end of nine. Next up Chapter Ten: A True Witches Plan. Ja'ne!!~ 


End file.
